womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Concepción Montaner
Concepción Montaner Coll ( L'Eliana , January 14, 1981 ) is a Spanish long jumper . She became world champion in the junior three times and took part in the Olympic Games , without however fall in the prices. Content [ hide ] *1 Career *2 Titles *3 Personal bests *4 Honours **4.1 jump Career [ edit ] Montaner in 2000 world junior champion jump in Santiago with a leap of 6.47 m defeated They play the Chinese Zhou Yangxia and Japanese Kumiko Ikeda . The Syndey Olympics that year ended in disappointment because they could produce. no valid attempt The world indoor championships in 2006 Concepción Montaner was close to a senior medal win, but was then finished fourth with a distance of 6.76. This was the same performance as the bronze medalist Naide Gomes , who however Montaner defeated by her second best jump was on. In 2007, Montaner won a silver medal at the European indoor championships behind Gomes. In 2008 she was killed at the Beijing Olympics in the qualifying round with a best effort of 6.53. Four years later, at the London Olympics , they also stranded in the qualifying round. Besides verspringster Montaner is also a good sprinter , witness her Spanish indoor title in the 60 m . Titles [ Edit ] *Ibero American champion in long jump - 2010 *Mediterranean Zeespelen jump champion - 2001 *Spanish champion jump - 2003, 2004, 2006 *Spanish champion indoor 60m - 2001 *Spanish indoor long jump champion - 2002, 2003, 2004, 2006 *World Junior Champion jump - 2000 Personal records [ Edit ] ;Outdoor ;Indoor Honours [ edit ] jump [ edit ] *1999: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgEJK - 6.39 m *2000: 16th in jellyfish. EC indoor - 6.11 m *2000: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgUWC - 6.47 m *2000: NM OS *2001: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgEuro U23 - 6,46 m *2001: Mediterranean Zeespelen - 6.48mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *2002: 9th European indoor - 6.38 m *2002: 4th Euro - 6,67 m *2002: 6th Grand Prix Final - 6,50 m *2002: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgWorld Cup *2003: 9th World Indoor - 6.34 m *2003: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgEuropean Cup - 6.69 m *2003: 12th World Cup - 6.37m *2003: 7th World Athletics Final - 6,45 m *2004: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgEuropean Indoorcup - 6.39 m *2004: 7th World Indoor - 6,46 m *2004 http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgIbero-American Championships - 6.40m *2005: 10th in jellyfish. EC indoor - 6.19 m *2005: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgEuropean Cup - 6.62 m *2005: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgMediterranean Zeespelen - 6,49 m *2005: 11th World Cup - 6,32 m *2006: 4th World Indoor - 6.76 m *2006: 8th European Cup - 6.35m *2006: 8th in jellyfish. EK - 6,49 m *2007: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgEC indoor - 6,69 m *2007: 7th in jellyfish. Cup - 6.55m *2008: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgEuropean Indoorcup - 6.57 m *2008: 5th World Indoor - 6.57 m *2008: 7th in jellyfish. OS - 6.53 m *2010: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgIbero American Championships - 6,45 m *2011: 5th Golden Gola *2011: 12th in jellyfish. European indoor - 6.47 m *2012: 15th in jellyfish. World Indoor - 6.37 m *2012: 11th European Championships - 6.26 m *2012: 9th in jellyfish. OS - 6,30 m Category:1981 births